A Fake Smile
by Apple Of Eris
Summary: A girl talks to a guy in the spot between heaven and hell and she gets to be reborn into the world of her choice. She ends up in KHR and finds it isn't quite as exciting as it was in all those fanfictions she read. (Rated for fighting, possible language, and maybe a peck on the lips or two. Surprise pairings!)
1. Chapter 1

**Well... I should probably update my other stories as well since I started a brand new one... I don't think that will happen yet... Darn.**

 **Well, this has a lot of inspiration behind it, I'll put that at the end so you can get right on to the story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the other anime, books, shows, music or anything else in this story. Except my OCs. My OCs are mine.**

* * *

" _ **Hush, it'll be alright now."**_

" _ **Does she have any injuries?"**_

" _ **Unfortunately, yes."**_

" _ **May I help address them?"**_

" _ **Please do."**_

" _ **Crap! Her breathing just stopped!"**_

" _ **We can't help her now, she's already gone."**_

" _ **# & $, we couldn't even save a single child from a poor fate, how'll we ever save a world?"**_

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

 _Now what was_ that _all about? I sure do have some odd dreams._

I tried desperately to open my eyes, but even though I could feel my eyelids move, everything remained pitch-black.

 _Shoot, am I going blind?_

As a gasp at the possibility escaped, a voice awoke to me far left, "Ah, are you awake, child?"

Despite my suspicions, I responded, "Y-yes."

Even though it was my own, the voice that I let by was so incredibly foreign. I dreaded the possibility something had happened to me and I had gotten a brain download or something.

 _Creepy._

"That's a first, most of the time none of the kids who wake up in here know how to talk. They're usually much too young. I _am_ in charge of that section, after all."

The voice was so smooth a deep with a kind rumble, yet his tone in the last two sentences was sad and slightly grieved. Like a sad grandfather.

"It's so startlingly bright, I suppose I must lead you to me, no?"

I replied finally, "A-actually, mister, everything is oh-so dark. I can't see a thing at the moment."

"I see, child. Now, tell me about yourself, we'll be here for quite some time."

Footsteps neared me and I sensed a person sit down just beside me on the ground/floor.

"My name is Ray-lay In-see-uh Crih-mur," I overly pronounced it, seeing as most people have no clue how even if they've heard me say it or seen it spelled, "It's spelled R-E-I-L-E-I I-N-C-I-A C-R-Y-M-Y-R. You can call me Rei, Shee, or Myr."

"Reilei Incia Crymyr, huh? Quite unique."

"My parents told me the meaning once."

"Oh really? What was it?" Curiosity enhanced his tone dramatically.

"The new beginning from an end. Or a flower blooming from fire. My father took it so far as to call me Phoenix, but I don't quite like being related to animals even if they are beautiful and mythical."

"I believe I'll call you Nix."

My voice rose in complaint, "But, why? I'm not a Phoenix."

"Why not, they're strong!"

"Because I don't like fire. It's scary."

"Why not think of it as a small Ho-oh?"

I stopped for a second, "Isn't that a pokemon? And isn't it the rainbow fire legendary?"

He let out an honest laugh before replying, "Yes, it is."

"That seems more acceptable."

"I take it you weren't a very big Harry Potter fan?" He continue to chuckle.

"Oh no, I loved the series. I loved anime and cartoons, too." I smiled happily as I spoke.

"Then why-? Never mind."

We continued to chat for some time as we discussed a few anime series and a couple book series I'd obsessed over recently. It could've been hours or maybe only a few minutes, but it eventually came to a stop as all good things must.

"Say, child?"

"Yes, jii-chan?" I called him an old man *snicker*.

"Do you remember how you died?" He asked lightly, as if afraid something would waver.

"Yes, jii-chan."

"Could you please tell me?" He asked tentatively.

When I hesitated, he spoke again, "I'll be able to determine whether or not you go to heaven."

"Do all people come to you for their passage to Heaven or Hell?" I asked softly.

"Only young children such as yourself, sometimes even babies come to me. That is the saddest." His voice became grieved once more.

"Oh…"

"I send them to Hell if they lived horribly, but they're never there for long, they always get sent back up to heaven when they repent. Near all go to heaven, however some don't go to either."

"What does that mean?" I was curious, but still sad.

"That means they go to a new life. If they never got to experience any of their life I send them back in the way they wish, to the world they wish."

"World?"

"Like you could come from Earth and go to the world of Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Oh, I'm sorry there's way too much traffic on that road at the moment. Everyone seems to want to go there. It's officially off-limits until God can fix the overflow problems."

"Overflow problems?"

"Yeah, a lot of people trying to get to Naruto have ended up in a different world than expected."

"I didn't want to go there anyway. I was wondering why anyone would _want_ to go to the Narutoverse. That place has so many things that could kill you. Something like Mushishi-never mind, that world is insane and uneventful. Something like My Little Monster, Toradora, Kimi to Boku, or even Fruits Basket would be way better."

"Most people prefer the action and fantasy anime." He spoke with a pique of interest.

"Well, I could ramble on and on, but I think you should choose a world for me."

"You could return to Earth without memories…" He was getting really interested in me now.

"You know what you said about only getting kids to arrive?" I asked suddenly.

The rustle of his clothes noted at his nodding, "What about it?"

"When I died I was just barely fourteen, I should've gone on the teen or adult track."

"That is odd, indeed. Would you like me to send you to one of the others?"

"Nah, I'll stay here and tell you my story now."

I was met with silence for a moment before his voice rumbled out again, "I don't believe I need to hear it, I've made my decision."

"I'm going to hell, right? It's pretty dang obvious a brat like me should." I surprised myself with the bitterness seeping into my voice as I reluctantly told him so.

"Not at all, child. I've met many that are far worse than you. I've decided to give you a second chance." He sounded sad again.

I felt a wind picking up and I knew I was leaving this peaceful median soon.

"So where am I headed, then?"

"I believe Katekyo Hitman Reborn would be the right choice for you." He had a slight chuckle once more.

"Why is that?"

"Just a hunch."

"OI, oi. People like you shouldn't have hunches, you scare the people around you like that." I was beginning to act less and less like a child even as I sat there looking in his vague direction.

"You need someone to encourage you during this life."

"..Why?"

"Because you're special."

"I'm not a kindergartener."

"I know you aren't kiddo." I could tell he was smiling brightly and sadly at me.

"Do we have to go over physical appearance?"

He merely grunted.

"Long white hair, perfect white skin, eyes that color-change independently, and I don't have to shave my legs!" I rambled out my ideal model immediately.

"That's surprisingly less than most give me."

"Can I say one more thing?" I was a bit more hesitant about this bit.

He grunted again, urging me onward.

I rose to my feet and brushed off the back of my pants, "I want a special fire."

He sighed, "I knew it was coming. I was already considering it. Anyway, have fun and try not to die before you turn fifteen. I wouldn't like to see you ever again if possible."

"Sounds bad, but I guess I agree. Ciao." I smiled and waved in his vague direction and stepped into the wind.

I walked confidently onwards until, "Where the heck are you going?"

*Crickets*, "Other way."

I chuckled lightly in embarrassment before turning right around and walking in the right direction.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

As soon as I was reborn I immediately removed those memories of hospital and the actual life-bringing process from my mind.

My first welcome memories in that life were those of my new family. They weren't blood related, because I never saw my new mother once, so I assumed they were just bodyguards. Everyone else is born into the KHR world were descendants of a powerful mafia group or had special flames, so I assumed it was both as I kept jii-chan's promise in mind.

I was slightly disappointed for two reasons: I couldn't see anything unless it was a major blur, and my new caretakers seemed to openly dislike me and they never treated me with actual love like real parents should.

The reason I was only slightly disappointed, was before at the age of two I entered baby daycare, and at the age of three I was in pre-school, at four I was in kindergarten.

Now, now, I must tell the story of my early mischief and pain-making for my foster parents.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

I learned very quickly how to control my inner bodily functions, so I was officially the fastest potty-trained kid that ever existed, and I was also the fastest to talk to myself-because those jerks that are my foster parents never listened.

After my first year of new life, I was running around like a maniac and climbing over everything I could, along with practicing to throw the few toys my parents bought for me. (Dang, they're misers. With this job I bet they're getting so much money, why not use some to make your 'kid' happier?)

I was practically training myself at the age of one, so I could be one badass little kid when I got to the point of fighting and/or running.

One day in my first year, I was tired of being ignored so I went into the living room as I carried all of my blocks and letters in my favorite blanket. The two were on the couch watching something with cold, emotionless eyes.

As I stated before, (or not?) I could only see things in colors, details were massively blurred out. I saw them and I dragged the makeshift bag to the ottoman and untied it with my chubby little baby hands I had a recent mastery of. I grabbed a block solidly in my hand and placed it on the ground in front of the TV. It wasn't blocking there view by me being there, so I didn't receive any rebuke or scolding for being a distraction or interruption as it was occasionally.

I placed another down beside it and continued placing them down. Once I had a six by six square without a middle, I began to stack the blocks slightly off of the ones beneath them. After I finished that layer, I began another, then another, and I continued until on block was sitting at the very top.

I pulled out two blocks at the bottom and I stood up again. My chubby feet moved rapidly to the kitchen in the next room. With a few failed jumps and a lot of pulling, I was on the kitchen table. I grabbed their wallets and keys, along with a pocket knife they'd failed to secure. I took a deep breath before leaping recklessly into the chair closest. I landed on my butt and scooted off the chair.

My feet carried me right back to the living room and I tucked the items into my magnificent pyramid of kiddie blocks and placed the taken away blocks as if it hadn't been touched since it was made.

I shuffled around in my letters and placed the letters in a message and placed all of the left-over letters at random all over the remaining space.

When that was over, I scooted myself around and found my sketchbook. I picked up a blue marker and began to write in a secret language I remembered from my last life. That odd Bionacles language I memorized on a whim.

I wrote about how annoying the two of them were, how annoying it was I always had two men in suits just outside the window, how annoying it was I was so bored. But it was also about how no matter what I did, no one realized I was over-intelligent for my age.

I flipped the page and I drew my foster-parents as they sat on the couch and watched TV with their cold, emotionless eyes.

Two hours later, I was having fun watching them look for their wallets and keys as I laughed within, easing a bit of the boredom.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

At my second birthday I finally snapped in my boredom and I went up to my faux mother.

"What?" She even sounded cold and emotionless, jeez.

"I wanna go to something fun." I said in the most childish voice as possible.

"Hey, John, she says she wants to do something fun." She called into the living room.

"Then sign her up for baby daycare." He sounded just as annoyed.

In half an hour I was as an incredibly bright and incredibly annoying building with my female caretaker just beside me.

We walked in and I was staring at a large group of kids ranging from one and a half to six. It was a daycare for rich kids mostly, so a bunch were crowded in one corner as they chatted snootily with each other. It starts early, doesn't it?

One of the youngest kids was sitting by the cubbies and bawling her eyes out as if her pet tiger just died.

As all of the lingering parents were persuaded away by terrifying old ladies, the younger ladies and occasional guy paraded us all into a huge room the size of three average school gyms.

There were hundreds of toys spread over the floor and every kid was delighted to be back, or amazed to be there for their first time.

I saw the girl from earlier huddled in the corner again, facing the wall, and crying more quietly now. I felt a brief flash of concern, but it quickly went away as I continued to feel annoyed as I was surrounded by so many tiny kids that wouldn't stop drooling, snotting, and some crying.

As all of the advanced toys and small structures were taken over, I went over to the shockingly large box of wooden cubes. I dumped them out and unknowingly caught the attention of a few nurses. I placed blocks in shapes of buildings, some as people, even a few as cars. It was an amazing city, especially for a two year-old. I then began build a large square around it. I was perfectly content with my playing with blocks.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

 **POV change!**

I watched as the young girl poured all of the blocks from the bucket. I was about to go over and scold her for making a mess, but I was deterred when I remember the last time I was fired was because I yelled at a major company owner's son and he went home crying.

Also, she sat down and began playing with them, so I just continued to watch her with an interest.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

 **POV change!**

I finished my pyramid so I began building a tower with some of the remaining blocks. It ended up being as tall as myself and two by two, so I finished with a larger chunk at the top and a kind-of point at the very top.

I looked at my two creations with satisfaction, I only had two blocks leftover from the entire bucket.

I lost interest in the blocks and I looked around for something else interesting to do. I saw the girl was still in the corner, she still looked really sad.

With a sigh, I left my blocks and walked to the corner of the room with every intention of making a new friend.

After what felt like hours, I finally reached the freaking corner.

I was suddenly uncertain what language to talk to her in, "Are you okay?"

No reply.

"¿Estás bien?"

No reply to Spanish.

"Stai bene?"

No reply to Italian.

"Comment vas-tu?"

Not even French.

After trying about twenty different languages, I finally reached Japanese.

"Daijoubu desuka?"

"Anata wa Nihon o shitte imasu ka?"

You speak Japanese?

"Eigo wa wakarimasu ka?"

Do you speak English?

"Very… ah… small." Her response was still teary, but she looked hopeful.

( **A/N: From here on, '…' will be Japanese and "…" will be English unless otherwise specified. Please, continue.)**

'That's fine, I can help teach you English.'

'Really?' She sound very excited.

'May I ask why you were crying?'

'Mama left me here and I don't know what to do.'

'It's okay, your mom will be back before you know it. Would you like to talk to me while you wait?'

Her eyes practically lit up. Actually, now that I look closer, I think this is a boy.

'Gomenasai, but what gender are you?'

'Gender?' Oops, I confused them.

'Are you a boy or a girl?'

'Haha, you sounded funny, I'm a boy. Thank you for asking first.'

'No problem.'

'What's your name, onee-chan?'

'Reilei Incia Crymyr.'

'Reilei Incia Crymyr?'

'Yep. Spot on.'

'Do you have a nickname I could call you?' He looked really hopeful.

'Ray, Shee, Myr, or Nix.' I replied happily.

'Ooo, I like all of those.' He looked really happy in my honest opinion.

'What's your name, bishounen?'

'Bishounen?'

'Ignore my word choice.'

'M'kay. My name is Teh-koo-mah All Leh-hood-me.' He overpronounced it as if he couldn't even smoothly say it.

 _Duh, he's just over one, it's amazing he can talk very well at all._

'Tekuma Aal Lehudmy. It sounds very difficult.'

'It is. I haven't thought of a nickname quite yet. Could you help?'

'Teku or Loomy.'

'Loomy sounds sad and Teku is a bit embarrassing.' He said with a bit of a pink tint on his cheeks.

 _Isn't he too young to blush?_

'Teku it is.'

'I guess it's better than Loomy…'

When I spoke again I startled him a bit with my volume, 'So! What are you gonna call me?'

'I like Nix…'

'Alright then, you're Teku, and I'm Nix!'

He smiled again and I felt a slight heart throb at his adorableness.

He finally turned to face me and as I began teaching him the similarities in Japanese and English as well as giving him a few examples, I began to actually look at his appearance.

He had light skin, but he looked a bit Japanese, and he had shoulder length midnight black hair and actually light blue eyes. He looked like a little girl, and he was absolutely adorable.

'When you greet someone you would say, "Hello, how are you?" instead of hajimemashita.'

"Herro, how arrre yoo?" He was so cute when he over pronounced the R's and made them roll.

'Almost there, keep practicing and you'll get it.'

He gave me his biggest smile yet. It froze a few seconds later, and I felt a boy standing close behind me.

I turned around to see a large kid maybe slightly older than me. He had tomato red hair and eyes to match, and tanned skin. He was adorable and trying to be threatening.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked politely.

His neutral face turned into a frown and he looked down on me in an expression akin to anger or disgust.

'Nix… c-can we run away?' Teku was trembling, and I could tell from his voice.

 _Well, I guess bullying starts young._

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

 **Aaannd DONE!**

 **Inspiration: Things We Lost in the Fire by Bastille, a couple of other KHR world crossing fanfictions, a few D. Gray Man angel fanfictions, You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban, history class, and pizza.**

 **I will freely hand out cookies to all who review. I have around 100.539 billion of them open in another page.**

 ***~(O.O)~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I managed to post another one... It's slightly shorter, but I hope the quality didn't drop any.**

* * *

 **lolitagirl.2015b: I'm so glad you love it! :D Also, it's a unique flame I came up with, I unfortunately I can't tell you yet, because it's a major plot point. No, it's not either of them, it'll take her a while for her to get very involved with more than one important character. I WILL TO THE EXTREME! *Gives cookies.* Thank you for being my first reviewer. ^.^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This is the Disclaimer: It really is the Disclaimer this time: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, SONGS, BOOKS, TV SHOWS, OR PRODUCTS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! I ACTUALLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OCs! Don't touch my OCs, they're mine. TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon B-sorry, wrong anime. Ehem, last time on A Fake Smile:**

 _I turned around to see a large kid maybe slightly older than me. He had tomato red hair and eyes to match, and tanned skin. He was adorable and trying to be threatening._

" _Hello, how are you?" I asked politely._

 _His neutral face turned into a frown and he looked down on me in an expression akin to anger or disgust._

' _Nix… c-can we run away?' Teku was trembling, and I could tell from his voice._

 _Well, I guess bullying starts young._

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

He was still frowning at me as if he hadn't understood, or just ignored me.

"Blocks." He said briefly.

I was briefly confused, and he read my expression before pointing at the pile of blocks that had once been a pyramid. It was quite impressive I had managed to miss the destruction of my masterpiece, but it honestly wasn't too bad.

"Do you want to play with them?" I questioned flatly.

He frowned a bit more and then nodded once.

 _Huh, now I feel bad for calling him a bully._

"What did you want to say?" I rose to my feet and brushed off my butt.

"Do y-have y-they broke your tower." He was beginning to get frustrated very quickly.

"It's fine. I didn't take very long on it." With a glance at the clock I confirmed I had spent an entire hour on it.

He nodded, a smidge of relief crossing his still frowning face. It was a bit difficult to see his eyes because they were entirely carpeted in hair, but I knew they had just as much relief glimmering in them.

I looked back at Teku, 'Do you want to come as well?'

He nodded and latched onto my arm, 'He's scary.'

'Don't worry, I'm sure he's harmless.' I assured as I began to walk after the larger boy who was already at the blocks.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

As we finally made it, the kid was scooting all of the stray pieces back into one spot.

"H-herro, how arre yoo?" Teku asked from behind me.

"Hi, I'm okay." He answered without even looking up from the green wood in his hands.

"Say, what's your name?" I asked him with a smile.

"Ronan Callavone." He answered without skipping a beat.

Just after that he realized he gave out his last name and he looks directly at me with an extremely pale face and a bit of fear. He was practically screaming "crap, I screwed up!"

I smiled happily at him, "That sounds really nice! Also, don't worry about the leak, I keep secrets really well." I added it with reassurance.

He let out a small breath and his face came up from its frown a bit.

'Huh? What's going on?' Teku was kind of freaking out at that point.

'Don't worry about it, Teku. His name is Ronan.'

I then turned back to Ronan and spoke once more, "Can I call you Ron?"

He nodded and successfully placed another cube on his stack.

The time flew right by until lunch arrived. Everyone took off for the food, and man, it was hard not to gag in disgust. All of them were touching the food we all had to share… with saliva-covered hands…

'Onee-chan, you're not going to eat?' Teku was confused.

'Nah, I'll stay over here. You guys can have my share.' I repeated it again in English and they both reluctantly took my share and split it between them before returning.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

At about three-o'clock parents began showing up to pick up their kids. There were some not as rich people taking their kids and immediately leaving so they could avoid being caught up in the mess called pick-up time. Teku was gripping one of my arms tightly, plastering himself to me, and Ron hovered on my other side as if uncertain he could touch me or not.

After five minutes of waiting, I reached out and grabbed his hand. He was a bit surprised, but he didn't give even a peep of protest.

As another ten minutes passed by, there were only four kids other than us that were still left without a parent to pick them up.

A big, black limousine pulled up from the road and pulled up just at the end of the concrete walkway. Teku scooted a little further behind me, and Ron let go of my hand.

Two big, black blobs came out and walked towards us. I could feel strength radiating from them, and I could vaguely see gun-shaped lumps under their coats and in their shoes.

Teku brightened up and took off running towards the one on the left. I smiled, seeing him so happy. Ron slowly walked to the other.

"Masters, we are going to the park today." A new one that appeared behind the first two stated loud enough for me to hear.

"Will my younger brother be there?" Ron sounded a bit happy, even if mostly emotionless as always.

"Mast Dino will be there, indeed."

"I speak small English." Teku spoke up after he pulled from the hug.

'Teku, they said they're going to the park today, and Ron's little brother will be there.' I called out helpfully.

'Nix! You come, too!' He shouted back.

I smiled softly and shrugged. Ron frowned a bit, but followed them back to the luxury car anyway. I kind of wanted to meet the Callavone future boss, but I knew it was unlikely he would find me as interesting as my newest friends.

I turned around and walked right back into the place. When I saw one of the young ladies picking up toys, I helpfully ran to the huge mess I'd made on my own and began picking up the slightly gnawed cubes of wood.

When I finished that, I checked the clock, only to see I'd been waiting a full hour to be picked up.

With a snap decision, I left the place and headed towards the park. I got there pretty fast, and I watched as three kids ran around on the big playground, and one kid sat off on the tire swing, looking dejected.

As I approached the bench, Teku abandoned his game of tag and took off towards me, 'Niiiiiiiix!' He was screaming my name, and I couldn't dodge his tackle.

I caught the small boy and patted him on the head as he mumbled about how happy he was I came. Ron's approach was much slower, and much quieter. But, really, they were both acting as if I hadn't seen them in a whole year.

"Who is this, onii-chan?" A new voice inquired softly.

Ohmygoshheissocute. I was suddenly staring at a little boy with big light brown eyes and blond hair. I saw the family resemblance between the two brothers, and they were adorable in their own ways.

"Nice to meet you, I assume you are Dino, Ronan's younger brother?" I asked formally.

"Dino Callavone, Ronan's little brother! That's me!" I smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I ruffle his hair.

They're all so dang cute. They're all mine now. Mine, I tell you.

"Who is this, masters?" There was a sudden and dangerous presence behind me.

'Oh, K-san! This is my bestest friend Nix! She's teaching me English, remember?' Teku was very happy to explain.

Ron, "Friend." The shortest answer ever.

I turned around and smiled at him politely, "Nice to meet you, sir. I'm merely a friend of these two boys."

"Three boys! I'm your friend now!" Dino piped up happily.

It seemed as if they were all copying each other, because Dino attached himself to the side of my body Teku wasn't occupying. Then, with a hint of jealousy, Ron hung his arms over my shoulders and leaned all of his weight on me.

I let out a small "oof" before steadying myself and standing straight as I still stared up at the recently donned K.

"Alright then, masters. Would you four like to get something to eat?" His polite and kind façade returned as quickly as it had left, and all of his bloodlust was hidden under deep wraps to not alert enemies and not scare the children.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

I sat in the booth with all of the other intelligent kids squished in beside me. All of the adults sat on the other side of the table, seemingly relaxed.

Now that I was fearing for my life, I examined the guards' appearances.

The one called K was a man in his early twenties, the guy sitting on the left who was the one Teku ran to, was also a young man maybe a bit older than K. The last, sitting on the right and the one Ron ran to, was slightly younger than K and male.

I found myself briefly wishing for another girl to be at the table.

Ron let out a fart that set Teku and Dino off into a giggling fit. As Dino copied the noise with his mouth, even the embarrassed Ron started chuckling a bit. They continued to make farting sounds and laugh as their food cooled. I ate an apple slice and looked away from the group of kids, feeling a bit embarrassed to know them.

I saw two of the three men across from us were trying unsuccessfully to hide their growing grins, and the third was staring directly at me with slight bloodlust. I shifted closer to the wall (it almost wasn't possible) and buried my face in my food. The dude was seriously beginning to creep me out. I don't even know what I did to set the guy off.

As I saw black flash outside, four familiar people stepped out of their car and headed towards the entrance of the fast-food restraunt.

I recognized them immediately as my foster parents and two of the strongest bodyguards.

I shrank lower in my seat and began to feel a sigh bubbling up.

All of my fears were halted in their tracks when an open packet of ketchup landed smack dab on my head. The red liquid seeped out and unfortunately it stood against my white hair and made it look as if I was bleeding.

The guards on the other side of the table had been silently discussing what to do if the people outside attacked. Their attention was diverted when Teku let out a squeal of terror.

They looked directly at me and their eyes widened. It really did look like blood now that the packet had fallen off. At that moment my guardians decided to walk in and they were just as shocked.

They immediately rushed over and all three of my new friends began freaking out as if the world had just ended.

"Calm down!" I shouted without reservation, "It's just ketchup you guys threw in the air!" I continued my shout in annoyance.

They all calmed down immediately and Teku face-planted on the table sobbing.

I sighed and ducked under the table. I walked straight to the bathroom and began washing ketchup off of my head.

When I exited again, Teku was still sobbing, Dino was still pale, and Ron was sitting in the corner of the booth with a cloud of purple hanging over him. The guards and my guards were talking to each other with hushed voices and the occasional rise of bloodlust. I take it they aren't the best of friends, eh?

As I neared the booth, my foster mother, aka Evil Amelia, pulled me aside so we could speak.

"You have a mission." I nodded, "Befriend those children and marry one when you get older."

I nodded as I held back a scowl.

"Even better make them all fall in love with you anyways."

I nodded again.

"There's a Vongola heir in your school."

I nodded again.

"Befriend him as well."

I nodded one more time.

"K-san, would it be alright if all of them have a little vacation on one of your private beaches?" She requested-no, she demanded.

"Sure, missy here can feel free to invite another friend if she likes, she seems to be quite popular."

As they shared a lifeless chuckle she responded with a sound of affirmation, and she grabbed me by the hand and began to lead me back out of the fast-food place.

"Bye, Nix-chaaaaan!" Dino called happily.

Ron and Teku quickly gave me waves, and I smiled back with a wave of my own.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

The next day I was told to walk to the daycare on my own, and I was so glad I remembered the way.

I entered the place and I saw a unique head of blue hair at one of the cubbies for the more distinguished family kids.

'Gonvola.' Was very clearly stated on the metal plate.

 _Oh my gosh, what a ridiculously obvious anagram._

I watched as another rich kid that was much older bump into him and send a bag full of sketchbooks skidding across the floor.

I immediately rushed over, ignoring the laughing from the culprits. I checked to make sure he was okay, and I saw tears gathering in his eyes.

I did the most natural thing and wrapped him in a hug, it always worked when I did it for Teku, so why not for this kid? He stopped sniffling and I picked up all of his books and zipped them securely into his bag, just before I placed it in his cubby and I helped him to his feet.

He looked just a bit older than Ron, and he actually looked pretty. As in girl pretty.

I walked him over to the blocks and we sat down together.

"Thank you, onee-chan."

"Are you part Japanese?"

"Yes."

"And part Italian?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

He nodded and we continued our awkward silence.

"So, what's your name?"

"Zane Gonvola."

"Nice to meet you, Zane. My name is Nix."

"That's pretty." He said suddenly.

"Thank you." I answered with a smile.

Our peace was destroyed when I heard a voice _screech_ , "Niiiiiiiiiix-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

I winced at the volume and I readied myself just before two bodies slammed into me.

I saw Zane lean back in surprise and he looked slightly terrified.

 _Idiot, as if you can be only_ slightly _terrified._

Ron joined us slowly, and he sat very close at my side. Teku sat just as Ron did, but Dino sat closer to him. All three had unusually large grins (Ron was refraining from his usual frowns and he even had slight lip upturn).

"Everyone meet Zane." I repeated it for the English-challenged Teku.

They all let out brief greetings and nodded politely, all of them slightly more formal. Dang, these babies are impressive.

"Zane, the one with red hair is Ron, the Japanese one is Teku, and the blond one is Dino. I'm pleased to welcome you to our group of friends." I finished with a smile.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

 **Well... that was successful. Maybe. Hopefully? Meh.**

 **If you review I'll give you some cookies. 805.736 billion are in another window.**

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I took too long to actually start writing this! Also, I should stop putting this stuff off, it takes _way_ too long to come up with ideas, but I can write a whole flippin' chapter in one day!**

* * *

 **Warning: Fighting, implied death, and injuries. Also, sad truths.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, books, music, shows, movies, products, shops or anything of the sort mentioned in this story. I especially do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I _do_ own my OCs. My OCs are mine. Don't touch 'em.**

* * *

 **Last time on/in A Fake Smile:**

" _Zane, the one with red hair is Ron, the Japanese one is Teku, and the blond one is Dino. I'm pleased to welcome you to our group of friends." I finished with a smile._

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

They have their own freaking private beach. What. The. Heck.

All of the real kids had lots of fun with each other and they got along really well. I actually expected one of them to dislike another, but it really wasn't that way at all.

When the time came for us to go on our trip, they had a private plane. It was really comfy, actually. Anyway, when we landed, we walked through a long line of mean-looking people in black, and around a ginormous flipping mansion, to a long strip of private beach. On top of it being private, it was clean, smooth sand, crystal water, and it didn't smell like those Galveston beaches that are covered in seaweed and trash. (No offense, people in Galveston, I love the place.)

As soon as we got to one side of the beach, Dino's mom was crushing all of the other kids in a bear hug. The only reason I wasn't caught up in it, is because I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of my "parents". She began chattering away about what swimsuits they should wear… and then she spotted me.

Her eye locked on to me and I likened it to a falcon locking onto its prey. Dino and Ronan mouthed for me to run and I was only a bit hesitant before whipping around.

I bent my body into a position that was impossible in my former life, but somehow possible in this one. I took off like Sena from Eyeshield 21 when Cerberus was chasing him. Sand flew up behind me and I was gone before she could take two steps towards me.

In a mere half minute, I was right back at the front of the mansion. I jogged up to a guard and he barely glanced at me. I couldn't quite make out the details, but he was a bit larger than the rest, and he had a long line breaking up his otherwise stoic and handsome face.

"Could you please tell me where I can hide from Dino's mom?"

He nudge his partner beside him and muttered something.

The skinny dude leaned over to my level and the first thing I saw was the dullness within his eyes.

"We speak little English, kid."

" _Could you please tell me where I could hide from Dino's mother?"_ I was speaking in fluent Italian in an instant.

"Find a hiding spot yourself."

Both of them looked furious with me for wasting their time.

I nodded and stepped up to the mansion wall. It was made of rough brick, and it looked fairly easy to climb from my view.

Without a third thought, I gripped a miniscule ledge and began pulling myself up the wall. In about ten minutes, I was sitting on the roof and staring down at the ground where about twenty black blobs, and all of the mansion's guests were standing there and staring up at me.

"REILEI INCIA CRYMYR PHOENIX! GET YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE BUTT BACK ON THE GROUND BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND KICK IT OFF!"

Wow… mom was furious. _Very_ furious.

After a moment's contemplation, I decided I didn't want to anger my mother any further, and I began my decent along the wall.

As my feet touched the ground, I found the kids staring at me in awe, the parents in fear, my guardians in anger, and… the guards were emotionless. Ah, no, I got a giggle from one of the Blackies.

That's what I'm going to call the guards now. Blackies. Because they have no outfit variation whatsoever. Seriously, visit a normal clothing store for once. I'd love to take them all to Alexs, Valmart, or Top Topic. ( **A/N: If anyone can name all three real stores, I'll give them a cake.** )

My father picked me up by the back of my collar, and carried me all the way back to the beach. After having caused that spectacle, several of the Blackies have decided to follow us and watch our frolicking.

Dino's mom caught me and she gave me about a hundred different swimsuits to try on. I finally ended up choosing a normal one piece swimsuit that was silver, blue, and white.

When I came out, I saw the boys sitting in the sand and building sandcastles. As I neared and saw their skin closer, Teku had a long white line from his armpit and disappearing below his swim trunk. Additionally, the newest addition, Zane, had a similar long, white line stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip, stretching across his back.

Seeing this, I received a rude reminder that I was still in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the mafia was still present. Which means both of these kids have already had an attempted murder against them.

I leaned over beside Ronan and asked, "So, what are you guys making?"

All four of them jumped and looked at me as if I were a ghost. Their expressions changed suddenly to awe and sparkles erupted everywhere.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" I shifted slightly away from them as a shiver trickled down my spine.

"Prettyyyyyyy." They all spoke simultaneously.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

I glanced over my shoulder to see the women that were present laughing with each other and talking carefree. The men _with_ those women were a bit further off then them as they sang some random song and made fun of the guy with the best singing.

I sighed softly to myself and briefly wished I could do something physically extenuating so I could take my mind off of how freaking _bored_ I was.

As I sat on the sand with the waves rolling over my legs, I felt a presence approach me from behind.

A Blackie sat down beside me, and I was slightly confused for a moment. He might have been a Blackie, but it was more powerful than most of the others, and the aura felt somewhat familiar.

I turned my head to the side and saw an incredibly toned and young bodyguard K sitting beside me. In his black suit and with all of his concealed weapons and bloodlust, he looked like a monster and maybe, at minimum, in his mid-fifties. Now, in only swimming trunks, he looked like a sad man with gray hair who is in his mid-twenties.

I also noted his torso was dotted in the occasional scar.

I stiffened imperceptibly when he turned his head and looked me directly in the eye.

He opened his mouth and spoke in a completely emotionless voice, "Kid, who are you really?"

"My name is Reilei Incia Crymyr Phoenix. I have no clue why I have Phoenix added on to the end of my otherwise slightly out-of-the-ordinary name. I do not know the names of my real parents, and I have no idea why I'm personally guarded twenty-four-seven. I'm currently almost three years old. I like hiding the wallet, keys, and other important items of my faux guardians."

His eyes sparkled ever so slightly in amusement as he spoke again with a miniscule chuckle, "You're quite the trouble-maker, aren't you?"

I smiled right back at him with a bit of my own amusement. I was slightly happy someone had recognized my talents in mischief.

A call from one of my friends drew my attention, and I silently excused myself and began jogging over to them.

Little did I know that it would only be once in many times an experienced liar would look at me and think, _'What a fake smile.'_

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

I'd been playing with these toddlers for nearly three hours, and I was getting tired of one of them splashing water in my face just so they could make me chase them. _Even though I'd already told them I didn't want to play tag!_

I had been chasing Teku and Dino pretty far, before I realized my feet barely touched the bottom, and I'm taller than both of them.

"Dino, Teku!" I called their names seriously.

They both paused briefly and looked back at me. I pointed backed towards the shore and started moving that way.

They reluctantly swam back and I began after them… when the loud and ominous sound of a motor sounded behind me.

I swear to every god in the big, blue sky, I was so freakin' glad Tekuma and Dino had left the water to bother Zane and Ronan, because as I was shoulder deep, a huge boom ricocheted through my body, and I lost my footing on the somehow slippery sand.

The salt water stung my eyes, but I swiveled around and saw the unmistakable legs of Blackies-this time enemy ones-approaching the shore through the water.

I shivered and paddled as fast as my little arms and legs could carry me back to the dry land. As I looked up at the chaos on the beach, Blackies were fighting everywhere just past the pretty part of the beach, and K was hurrying toward Teku and Ronan.

I moved my tiny legs as fast as possible once more up the beach, and ignored the bangs from behind me. It was getting a bit hard to ignore after something whizzed by my arm, leaving a thick line of red. I once again ignored everything around me, and headed straight for my friends at full speed.

Just before I reached them, my parents appeared. They helped usher all four crying kids after K, and I quickly followed behind them.

The two guards I'd encountered earlier followed us as well, occasionally firing their guns, but the aura of the skinnier dude was disturbed, and I knew he was injured, possibly fatally.

Three more guards appeared on our way to the shelter we were approaching, but one fell behind to beat up a random enemy dude. I honestly couldn't tell the difference between the Blackies besides the ones I'd neared before the fighting began.

I was only searching for Dino's mom through all of the presences I felt, and I didn't notice until it got dark that we had entered a solid building.

As total darkness fell over my vision, I worried for a moment that I had gone completely blind, but when a soft orange glow illuminated the area again, I sighed slightly in relief.

I settled against the wall all of the kids were, and I began to examine where we were. There were steel walls expanding up about twice the big guy's height, and the room was half the size of one of those really nice Luccee's bathrooms. ( **A/N: Guess the real life place!** )

All of the current adults were on the opposite side of the room as us kids sat in a really tight line. Ronan was hugging a sobbing Dino, Teku was cuddled in between Zane and the open side of Ronan. Teku's face in particular was as white as paper, and he had tears still streaming down his face. Zane had his face hidden behind the knees he had pulled up and hugged. Ronan looked completely emotionless besides being a bit pale.

When I looked to the adults, I saw they were all a bit shaken, and they were silently conversing and occasionally glancing over at us.

My contemplation was interrupted when Dino spoke in a loud and shaky voice, "There's sticky, shiny stuff on the floor."

All attention was immediately on him.

I examined the substance he was speaking of and upon seeing it, I looked at my arm and gasped when I saw the damage I'd taken.

My entire arm was covered in red liquid, and it was continuing to trickle out. I quickly covered it and took a shift away from him.

"It's alright Dino, you guys just scoot a bit further that way so none of it ruins your swim trunks." I said in the most reassuring way possible. I even added in a smile.

I quickly walked further from them as they followed my directions. As I got further from the electrical lantern on the floor I began to examine the actual cut itself.

I was too caught up in my business that I didn't notice three adults had approached me.

My parents and K were crouching right beside me and staring at the cut I was practically showing them.

"What happened, sweetie?" My mother's voice didn't sound in the slightest actually motherly like she attempted.

"I think I got grazed by a bullet while we were running." I answered almost robotically.

"Let me patch it up for you." My father pulled out his handkerchief and tied it around my arm properly.

When they were done, K left them to dote over me.

What I didn't expect was for them to suddenly become emotionless and glare at me threateningly.

"We know you're smarter than you look kid," he didn't even pause for a protest, "so here's the deal. You will take this knife and secretly stab the Vongola and the Callavone heir. Make sure they'll die and then comment on how they're injured as well."

The man paused and the woman began to speak, leaving me no room to protest, "We know K will suspect you, so you'll be taken down and bound, while we watch it all in horror and then sob about how we never expected your behavior. You'll meet your pops after you get out of juvie."

I stared at them as if they were absolute idiots. Did they really think I would actually just _do_ this for them?

The knife was placed in my hand as I gaped at them in complete and utter disbelief.

 _Me? Kill a kid? They're bat-poop insane!_

* * *

 **Well... I guess that's kind of a cliffhanger. I really, seriously dislike her parents. The whole thing will be cleared up next chapter.**

 **If you guys review with an opinion and the real-life places I parodied, I'll give you a cake.**

 **Ciao!**

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Yaaay...**

 **I'm sorry, I had writer's block on this one (none of the others, just this one) until math today at school. (Why math?!)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! But I do own my OCs... please don't poke them?**

* * *

I looked at the knife and then I looked at them, sitting by the wall, and then scowled as deep as my face would.

"K!" I shouted suddenly.

My parents were surprised, and K was in front of me before they could move. I explained the situation in less than a whisper and I handed him the knife.

In a matter of minutes, they were tied securely and gazing straight forward in shock. Honestly, I was surprised they didn't put up a huge fight. It seems I had over-reacted after all.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

After about seven hours of waiting, the huge metal doors opened and injured along with noninjured Blackies were standing before them just outside. Massive cheering erupted, and we all walked out into a setting sun view, and toward the somehow untouched mansion.

All of the parents of my friends were waiting in the lobby, and as soon as they walked in, the kids ran to their parents and cried some more.

I stood back and watched with a sad smile on my face, only able to imagine their happiness.

I had been standing there for only about a minute and a half, when a Blackie handed a phone to K. K then relayed the phone to me, a soft smile spread on his lips along with surprise alight in his eyes.

I took the phone and pressed it to my ear in expectation.

"How are you, my brave daughter?" A deep voice was asking from the other end of the line.

"I'm well, how are you, father?"

"I could be better."

Silence fell over the line, and even the room I was in seemed to get quieter in anticipation.

"I heard you were injured?"

"Only a scratch." I answered with even less emotion than before.

"I can see the two I chose to watch over you only succeeded in causing you mental harm." He sounded a little mad that time.

"I was only mad at them, no real problem. I was, however, greatly insulted when they suggested I injured my friends."

Curiosity suddenly crept into his voice, "Tell me some about your friends."

I began walking over to the wall as I spoke, "One of them is named Tekuma Aal Lehudmy, but I just call him Teku, because he's cute and pretty like a girl. He's a major crybaby, but when he's having fun he has an amazing laugh and his eyes are so pretty when he's smiling."

A deep laugh came through the line and with mirth still lingering, "He seems quite cute. How about another one?"

I reached the wall and I leaned against it with my back as I turned my lips in a small smile, "There's also Zane Gonvola. You might not believe it, but he's a relative of the Vongola family. He's really quiet and he doesn't talk much, but he's adorable when he's smiling, and he gets along so well with Teku when Teku doesn't want to talk or starts crying."

Another chuckle came through, this time with some surprise mixed in, "A relative of the Vongola? That's a great score for you to become friends with, sweetie."

"He's not the last though, there's also one named Ronan Callavone. He's the eldest child in the Callavone family, and he's as quiet as Zane, but he's much more physical and a lot bigger. Get this, he has bright red hair!"

"Wow, red hair? I don't know many people with that color!"

I nodded even though he couldn't see it, "The last one is Dino Callavone. He's Ronan's younger brother and he's probably the most playful of all of them. He occasionally teases Teku and makes him cry, but he always feels bad afterward. He also decides to give me a bear hug every time I'm not looking."

"Maybe he's a perfect friend for you. Maybe even a husband in the future!" His laugh rumbled through the phone again.

"Father! I'm only two! Why would I be think about marriage so early in my life?"

"I was just pulling your leg, sweetie."

"There's this other dude I like, his name is K. He's a Callavone bodyguard and he's awesome. He treats me less like a kid than all of the other adults."

"That's interesting. Say, Myr-can I call you Myr?"

"Of course."

"Would you like to come home? I can get you some private tutors and I'll begin teaching you to fight."

"Thank you for the offer, but I want to stay here with my friends for the time being."

"I see. I'll send you a whole new group of bodyguards, and new guardians."

I smiled genuinely, "Thank you, father. I'll see you when I see you."

"See you later-"

"Alligator!"

We both laughed and with one more goodbye, he hung up.

I stared the phone in regret I couldn't talk with him a bit longer, and then I walked over to K and handed him the phone.

A Blackie led me to a bedroom, and almost before I got into a nightgown and under the covers, I was unconscious in a heavy-needed-sleep.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

I opened my eyes and shuddered with a sudden surge of pain. I slowly pushed myself up and backed against a hard surface.

I was surrounded by trees. Freaking trees.

My anger tirade was put off when I felt two presences coming near me.

I scrambled for an instant before closing my eyes and pretending to be asleep.

"Gitto, I don't see anything."

Holy- _Giotto?!_

I blinked my eyes opened and moaned, pretending as if I'd just awoken.

I saw blurs of two people-one with red sitting on his head, and one with yellow sitting on his head-move toward me.

The yellow one crouched in front of me and asked if I was okay in Italian.

I coughed a bit and shook my head.

Before I knew it, I was being carried princess style by the first Vongola leader. I was only disappointed I couldn't see the man who brought oh so many fangirls to the show.

Also, for some reason, I was exhausted.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

I attempted to open my eyes, only to feel pain shoot through my body and unable to lift my lids. I hesitantly examined how I felt.

Well, I felt like total crap.

I felt as if I were lying on a very nice bed in a perfectly cooled room that was in a large, open room.

I faintly heard a door open in somewhere to my left and I instinctively froze and pretended to be asleep.

"Are you awake?" A handsome and heart-wrenchingly familiar voice questioned softly from very close by my side. It was Italian.

"Y-yes." I answered quietly and scratchy, at the highest volume my voice could go.

"Can you hear me, child?" Italian.

"Yes, sir." My voice came out scratchy and painful.

"May I ask about you?"

"As long as it's not too personal I'll do my best to answer, sir." Small cough.

I heard a small, fuzzy whisper of, "Lampo, go get all of the other guardians." He didn't really need to, they were all waiting outside the door.

"Let's begin with your name?" A new voice sounded oddly uncertain.

"Reilei Incia Crymyr Phoenix."

A new voice was a lot kinder, "That's beautiful. Now, where are you from?"

"Do you promise not to deem me insane when I tell you?"

"Yes/No." Sounded around the room, and a thump was heard and an annoyed grumble.

"Well, what's your name?" I asked pointing at the person closest as best I could.

"Giotto."

"Well, with that, I guess I'm from the future United States of America."

"What do you mean by future?"

"I'm from a time a long while from now." I answered smoothly.

"Oi, kid, don't mess with us." I was not liking the sound of that voice.

"If that answer doesn't work for you, I'm just an orphan with no memories but my name." I added as fast as I could.

"Can she open her eyes now, Knuckle?" The newly dubbed Giotto asked.

"I'm not sure, sir." Now named Knuckle answered.

"Child, try and open your eyes." Giotto prompted in a surprising level of gentleness.

I winced when pain shot through my head, but I tried nonetheless. As soon as a crack was seen, light flooded into them and I squeezed them shut again.

I flipped over and shoved my face into my pillow, trying to reverse my idiotic decidion.

"Close the blinds." Someone demanded.

The visible light vanished and I very slowly opened my eyes into the pillow and squinted as the only thing protecting me from migraines lifted up.

It revealed a room filled with every kind of hot guy.

Heh, how old am I again? Right, two.

It revealed a room filled with a lot of scary figures.

I turned and looked at the guy with yellow on his head, only to have a dude with black come over and get into my view of the interesting color emanating from that one.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Blurs were shoved in front of my face following the question.

I squinted and gently pulled the hand closer to my face. I ran one of my hands over it and gave him a triumphant smile.

"Three!"

"What? No, four."

"No, only three. Your thumb isn't a finger." I answered while sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh, okay. I see what you did there. Can you actually see any of us clearly?"

"No," his face screwed up in some way, "but if I had to choose the clearest it would have to be him." I pointed around him and at Giotto.

"How can you see him but not any of us?" One of them asked incredulously.

"He's glowing." I made jazz hands around my head to show all of the "glowing" the man was emitting.

"How do you see glowing but can't handle light?"

"It's soft and easier to feel instead of just see. Kind of like a nice blue sky." I was really dropping hints of being special. I wasn't lying, though.

A few chuckles rang through the room and Knuckle spoke to me again, "Get some more sleep, we'll come get you for dinner."

As the door opened and footsteps left, I called out, "Wait! How many days was I asleep?"

"Three." An answer replied.

Satisfied, I laid back against my pillow, pulled my blankets all the way up to my shoulder, and ignored the itchy feeling in my ears, chest, throat, throbbing in my eyes and brain, and even further reduced eyesight.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

A few hours later, I was woken up by someone who didn't want to talk to me.

I followed him through the hallways and gazed around at the few things I could actually see. My eyes screwed shut as soon as light hit my vision from an opening door, and I tripped over my own feet in surprise.

I landed flat on my face and felt embarrassment wash over me. I turned over onto my back and slowly climbed back up from there. I brushed myself off and walked in the direction I had been going last time. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief when they weren't hit by light again.

I saw every single person/color from before was silent and seemed to be staring directly at me.

The black/blue/white one quickly came to me, "Come this way child, I'll lead you to your seat." A hand gentle guided me through the large room considerably slowly.

"What's your name?" I asked as I looked up in the direction of his face.

"Ugetsu Asari, though you can just call me Asari-san." He answered happily.

"Asari-nii!" I called out in the same manner as he did.

A giggle rang out and brief annoyance flowed from the kind man until he looked back at me and ignored the troublemaker.

He gently helped me into a very-freaking-tall chair and returned to his own.

I zoned out while a couple of them talked-I couldn't tell if it was a grace or just a brief description of what we were eating-and thought about how time was passing in my own time.

"Let's eat!"

I jumped a bit and reached down to where I thought the fork was. I misjudged to distance and ended up pressing down on the top of my spoon and flinging it into the dressing that was placed just in front of me.

I hid my smile and tried to hide my shoulders shaking in laughter.

As soon as I felt the angry heat of a glare on me, I straightened and tried-but failed-to stop the continuing laughter.

I looked at the spoon again and began giggling under my breath.

Another, even angrier glare shot my way and I decided to stop.

I tried for my fork again and found it was still further away than I thought. No depth perception! Yay! (Sarcasm.)

I gave up with a huff and looked for anything on my plate I could eat with my hands.

Peas? Too messy.

Chicken? It has some kind of salsa on it…

Green beans? Maybe.

Asparagus? Probably.

Broccoli? Too hot right now, maybe later.

Noodles? Where the heck is the sauce?!

I decided I would eat the green beans and asparagus while I was waiting for the broccoli and noodles to cool off a bit.

I completely ignored the looks I felt and continued to eat my own way.

"Is there something wrong with your fork?" Someone asked in annoyance.

I shook my head and shoved another green bean in my mouth adding up to the fifth that I hadn't chewed yet.

"Then why the *beep* aren't you using it?!" Wow, whoever that was, they were furious.

"I think my depth perception is messed up." I answered calmly.

"Do you want someone to help you?" A doting voice asked from my right.

"I can do ih ah mah oh." I responded as another green bean entered my mouth to join the rest that were unchewed. Hey, I look like a little kid, why can't I act like one?

"Is she doing some kind of weird chant?" Someone asked.

"No, I think she said 'I can do it mamma O'?"

I heard their conversation and I quickly swallowed all of the food in my mouth (unchewed) and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Great, now she's laughing."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"So cute."

"How did she swallow that so fast?"

I finally stopped giggling and grabbed my fork with ease. It was easier when I wasn't looking at it.

I began shoveling food into my mouth, as hungry as I was, and listened to the irritated, mischievous, and amused voices of the sudden conversations. Somehow the atmosphere had gone from tense and heavy to light and comfortable.

I think it started going overboard when there was a thump of someone hopping onto the table and another thump of someone following. I looked up at a shoe headed right for my face as someone shouted about not stealing someone else's food.

I squeaked in surprise and kicked my chair away from the table, tipping it over backwards and escaping the crash of someone falling off the table. Before they even hit the ground, I was halfway into someone's lap and staring over the table at the destruction caused of the small amount of mashed potatoes still on my plate.

I saw a green head pop up-most definitely Lampo-and a couple voices of laughter bubbling up around the table.

I felt a couple of curious stares and looked up at who I'd disturbed. I saw a fuzzy glow and a bright yellow head looking down at me with an unreadable emotion.

"I'm sorry, Giotto-san." I said quickly as I attempted to climb back onto the floor.

Just as I began to move, he grabbed me and placed me back onto his lap, "It is fine. How about you stay here for now, you don't want to get kicked in the face by someone else."

I nodded, feeling a little warm and fuzzy at his words.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

After dinner, I was already falling asleep and feeling better than I had in the past week.

I was led back to my room by the few of them there that cared enough. As soon as I was comfy in bed, the three that had followed-Asari, Giotto, and Knuckle-tucked me in and sat somewhere on the bed.

"Thank you." I said genuinely. "Arigato." I added in for 'Asari-nii.'

Just as Knuckle rose from the bed, I reached up and tackled his waist in a hug, "Night-night big bro Knuckle."

"Night-night, uh…"

"Ray!" I provided.

"Night-night, Ray." He ruffled my hair lightly and stood up.

I was _very_ happy.

* * *

 ***~(O.O*~)**

* * *

When my eyes next opened, it was very dark, and there was no reason for me to have woken up. Whatsoever.

Even though I was still sleepy, and my warm bed willed me to go back to dreamland, I was being pulled outside. I slowly walked out of my room and ran my hand along the wall so I didn't feel like I was walking in a void.

As I passed a large stain glass window, I gazed in awe at the intricacy and beauty of the design.

As if controlled, I gently opened the window and climbed through it. I landed in a bed of flowers, thankfully not crushing any.

I walked with my feet, rubbing my arms against the frigid air.

I found the target of my need sitting on a bench in the garden, just staring up at the stars and moon.

I walked towards him and hoisted myself onto the bench and followed his eyes.

"Why are you up so late, Reilei?" He asked emotionlessly.

"I woke up and decided I wanted to go for a walk." I answered as a large shiver ran up my spine, giving me goosebumps.

In an instant, I was sitting against the beautiful man with a cloak pulled around both of us.

"Reilei."

"Just call me Ray." I told him.

"Ray, have you ever tried meditation?"

"No. I'm only two."

"I know you're older than that, and so do you. What kind of two year-old has your vocabulary, skills, or intelligence?" His voice sparked with something new.

"You got me there."

He turned and raised his eyebrow at me, honest and childish curiosity shimmering in his eyes.

"I don't feel like telling anyone my story just yet. I'll explain once I've at least told the person I'm closest to." I quickly told him.

"You have a very special flame within you, Ray." He placed a single finger on my forehead and gave me a semi-sad smile.

"I do?"

"Don't use it too much."

"I'll have to think about that one." I replied with a small giggle.

"Ray." He said again.

It was my turn to look at him with curiosity.

"Good luck." He gave me the brightest, and most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

Seen.

 _Seen._

 **SEEN.**

I blinked a few times and looked around. Everything was so vivid and colorful. Every detail stood out, sharper than a knife.

"What-"

He removed the finger from my forehead, and his smile told me everything.

I heard a shout and I turned to look at all of Giotto's guardians running towards us.

"She's gone!" G exclaimed, true worry smeared across his face.

"Not quite yet." The first sky flame guardian said softly.

I shivered again and snuggled closer to him, feeling exhaustion settle over my body.

I whined in reluctance as he pulled the cloak through me.

…

Through me?

Holy crap, he just pulled a piece of cloth through me.

A sad glimmer was in his eyes as he looked at me.

I followed his gaze and saw my arms and legs were translucent up to my shoulder/waist.

"I'm disappearing. That's an odd way to go back." I commented idly, as I choked back alarm.

I looked up at the two guardians I'd become best friends with in the short time I was there. I smiled at them reassuringly to ease their worry and fear.

As my neck began fading out, "Giotto!" I shouted, facing him.

"Hm?"

"You're really pretty!" I shouted with a giggle before I gave a huge grin and everything went dark.

* * *

 **(~*O.O)~***

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw the bed I'd originally fallen asleep on. There was sunlight streaming through the window, and someone was pounding on the door.

I gently opened it and saw Teku and Zane standing there with a grin and a small smile.

"Breakfast!" Teku shouted happily.

I smiled back, "Yum!"

* * *

 **Well, that's over. I'm pretty sure most o this doean't have the same mood or tone. (I wrote it across several different days. My mood=MC's mood.)**

 **Happy birthday to everyone with a birthday this month! (^^)**

 ***~(O.O)~***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. I decided to somehow update my stories.**

 **Enjoy the update! ^^**

 **I don't own KHR! Only my OCs.**

* * *

A girl of about five turned over in bed and tried in vain to ignore the incessant beeping coming from the device across her room. In a smooth and irritated motion, she lifted a stuffed animal from beside her and chucked it directly at the clock telling her to wake up. The poor chosen toy thumped into the demon of the week-day morning and both fell into a heap on the floor, the noise, pitch, and frequency only increasing as time continued.

"The longer you stay in bed the longer you have to listen to it!" The "loving" voice of her newest male caretaker called cheerily.

She rose to her feet with an undead moan and kicked the button, making the deafening noise cease. She, however, ignored the words of advice from the man downstairs and she flopped right back onto her bed and continued to sleep. Her bedroom door creaked open, but she didn't wake as her foster father walked boldly over to her and lifted her high in the air from the back of her nightgown with one hand.

"Now, now, Myrry! It's time to go to the lovely school I arranged for you!" He sang as he carried her from her room and downstairs.

Her only response was to growl at him and remain motionless. When her rear end hit a seat, she finally opened her eyes and gazed over the gourmet meal this man had made for her.

Bacon! Grits! Corn! Biscuits with jam and butter! Eggs (sunny side up)! But best of all, _chocolate milk_!

She immediately began wolfing down everything she could get her hands on as the proud cooked had his own share, already developing a care for the young girl.

In three years, her appearance had changed, she was still baby-chubby but much less so, and her once tan skin had lightened to a normal color. Most of all, her eyes currently held a gold, orange, and red color that varied in shades depending on the lighting and the intensity of her emotions. Her hair had grown longer of course, now reaching her waist.

In the three years since she got rid of her first caretakers, she had done as the first clam had suggested and meditated, but so far, all that had improved was her clarity of sight, memory, predictions, and thinking process. And she knew she probably would never see him again until it reached that place in canon, but she did miss the man dearly.

"Myrry." The only other occupant of the room called.

"Whaddaya want, you old geezer?" She knew his age of twenty-one very well, but she found it funny when he reacted to the nickname. Also, why not? Appearance of a kid, why not act like one?

She grabbed another piece of bacon and was about to make it disappear just like the rest, but it was ripped from her mouth by a white-gloved hand. Its owner spoke a few words, but it went completely unheard as she stared at the oh so tasty meat so close to her mouth.

 _CHOMP._

It took a few moments of staring before a voice cut the silence, "Why would you _do_ that?! You bit my _hand_! Why on Earth are you so _insane_!?"

He pressed against her forehead until she relaxed her jaw. He took that time to bandage his hand and put on a new glove. She ignored his pain, somehow still on the verge of falling back asleep despite having eaten enough food for three bodybuilders.

The newest caretaker shook his head and wondered how this odd child had come to be. He was also glad she hadn't seen him freaking out. Blackmail is not good.

"Jay, sir!" One of the guards ran into the room. He was about seventeen, long auburn hair pulled into a ponytail, intelligent yet naïve and trusting orange eyes, and a very feminine form that had been changed into toned muscle.

"Name?" The man checked, his usual close-eyed smile plastered on without a single hole.

"First division Quinn reporting for duty, sir." He immediately shot board straight and gave a salute.

"Are you one of the transfer program?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. What did you come running for?" He relaxed and slid the knife he'd grabbed back into its place in the block.

Quinn, having noticed its being put away but not its coming out, was a little wary, "Ah… Oh! The mistress has to be at school in the next ten minutes, you have to be at your work in fifteen, the mistress fell asleep on the living room couch, and there's another transfer coming to interview a position as the mistress' personal guard after the others were driven away." The words flew flawlessly from his lips as if he'd been rehearsing them.

"Alright." Jay, as he'd been called to, began taking of his apron and finishing the dishes, "Tell whoever is our driver to pull up in the front driveway, tell the recruit they'll be immediately give a different position if they show up, and get Kathlyn to prepare the mistress' shoes, lunch-the premade meal on the counter-and her school bag-homework intact." As soon as the words were all out, he was gone.

Three and a half minutes later, Reilei was fully awake with the threat of training over her head, Jay (Jaelin Romeo) was on his way to work and Rei was left with the dread of a new school and only six and a half minutes to walk to a school that's eight away in a car going over the speed limit.

Jay was within the car, grinning as always but with a mischievous glint as he imagined his charge's misery.

She began jogging, knowing if she didn't make it to school on time she would be made to start her mafia training early and under her foster father. _God_ , she didn't want that to happen.

About three minutes into her jogging, she got bored and decided it would be fun to see if she could do something like super running. A few seconds later a certain anime called _Eyeshield 21_ popped into her mind. As her memory stretched back to her time spent watching it, a recollection of the statistics behind Sena Kobayakawa's running technique revealed itself.

A grin spread across her face and her body bent down into a foreign position that seemed a bit unreasonable to be some sort of super running technique.

In a flash that a relatively less sane person would describe as aliens, ghosts, or teleportation, she was gone in a blur of white to bystanders. The person herself had stopped smiling, her watch informing her she was two minutes from hellish training after school every. Single. Day. Seeing the time tick down, she pushed herself as fast as possible and used every shortcut, through yards, between houses, over fences, across streets, and occasionally even over the lower houses.

She skidded to a halt at the school entrance, panting heavily and legs burning. She hurried inside and popped into her class, sneaking up into place just as her name was called for attendance.

* * *

 **WwW-XxX**

* * *

She ran back home from first grade (a grade ahead of her age) and into her house. She figured the breathlessness and pain in her legs had been because she wasn't getting enough exercise so she formed a training regimen that would cease that breathlessness and aching that came with running for a normal person.

As for what this training program involved, there was part of the Saitama challenge in there, the squats, pushups, and running included. There was no way she was giving up air conditioning and heating, though. Uphill running was definitely a part, and she planned to start working out at a boxing gym and an indoor rock climbing building. Money wasn't a problem afterall.

Little did she or her caretakers know this easy yet fun and repetitive lifestyle wouldn't last more than a year.

* * *

 **XxX-QqQ**

* * *

"Myrry!" Jay's voice echoed through the household, waking the guards that were sleeping within and just outside.

"What do you want at this ungodly hour of the night?!" The five year-old was right to be annoyed, for it was three-thirty in the morning.

"I know you weren't asleep, and you know I knew!" There was grumbling from that girl before, "We're going to the park with Quinn and Freida right now."

"But-"

He popped his head into her room, his close-eyed smile not happy at all, but instead pushing bloodlust and a supremely alpha aura towards her, "I said _we_ , didn't I?" He was met with silence. " _Didn't I?"_

"Eep!" She replied with a rapid nod before quickly jumping up and following him and the other two agents she'd gotten to know very well over the past eleven months from the house.

The park was only a block away, so they walked instead of taking the car, a fatal mistake to be sure.

Quinn and Freida stood behind them as the two sat beside each other, strangers to anyone else.

Nix had chosen to sit as far from Jay as she possibly could on the park bench.

"I knew your mother, Myrry."

The question caught her off guard and she looked up at him, confusion and shock blocking everything but him out.

"She was beautiful. Though you look nothing like her _or_ your father." He looked up at the starless city sky with a remembering smile on his face, showing a real emotion with few walls for once.

"Jay." She spoke up, following his gaze.

"Hm?" The oddly emotionless voice drew his attention.

"You know my past, right? No one could stay as a stand-in parent and you've been here the longest other than the horrid first two." She lowered her eyes, both burning gold, "I think you could really take the place of my father until he steps up into that position."

Those were the first wholly sincere words he'd heard from her since he took this position. He originally only accepted because he tended to be more tolerant towards children than most of his coworkers, and it was high-paying in both favor and money.

In a swift movement, he had pulled her to him and buried her head under his chin and into his chest, as good of a maternal motion as anything. It was an utterly trustful motion, his arms wrapped securely around her young form, his chest opened wide and her head at his neck, every guard lowered for her. Overflowing love made even their two guards glance back with eyebrows raised.

"You don't know how much that means to me." He told her in a low, shaking breath.

"I think it's the other way around, ya old geezer."

"Happy birthday, Myrry." He whispered.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso, "You know, I think this counts as love, don't you?"

He smiled right back, his watery eyes matching hers, "Yeah, I-"

Time froze, and everything went silent.

A flash.

Crimson.

A _scream_.

 _Her_ scream, "Jay!"

 ** _Black._**

* * *

 **Well, there it is.**

 **Please review even if to scream at me for the extremely late update!**

 **Stay awesome! ^^**


End file.
